Wake Me Up When September Ends
by Angel Of Your Soul
Summary: ...Did you really think I loved you? It was all a scam to get what I wanted! and now that I have it, all I need to do is kill you! a choice between killing the one you love or dying youreslf? MxM, BxR, SxJ, YxY AU
1. Tuesday, August 31st 2004

**Chapter 1: Tuesday, August 31st 2004**

A three-year-old girl with sun kissed skin, pale brown eyes and dusty brown hair cowered in the corner of the room, her father, mother, brother and sister lay dead around her, in pools of thick blood. Her dog stood in front of her growling, bearing sharp yellow teeth, in one swift movement the dog yelped and joined the dead. The girl burst into tears sobbing as the murder advanced on her gun raised.

"Please don't kill me…" She whispered now rocking back and forth with her knees drawn up to her chest. A moment hesitation before she fell to the floor joining her family. The murder, cold and cruel steeped forwards and bent over the girl pulling of her necklace, a simple chain with a small pendent with the girl's name etched into it, September. He scoffed at the silly object, but pocketed it all the same.

Japan had never been the same since February after Pegasus decided he wonted to take over, he'd introduced his army 'The Rare Hunters' people from pasts that left them numb and cold, they did his binding, killing all who refused to serve them, assassins, the only thing stopping them was the finally phase to enter the long dead Pharaoh's tomb where the weapon of great destruction lay. Until they found that information they could do little but kill and cause mayhem. The father of the family that was just killed had worked in a line of weapons; he had refused to sell any to Pegasus thus ending his life at the greatest Rare Hunter's hands, Malik. Malik looked to be an average teen, tan skin, blonde hair, violet eyes, but as a young child in Egypt his father would touter him, nobody helped him and he and his sister became bitter and gladly joined 'The Rare Hunters.' Malik's usually outfit was black leather pants, a long sleeved black shirt, purple trench coat and army boots, and of course his dark sunglasses, leather gloves and silent fire guns. He left the house and didn't bother to close the door, and hoped onto his purple motorbike. He rode down the dark empty streets; people were too scared to dare venture from their homes theses days. He pulled up at a huge mansion that loomed over the town of Tokyo, casting long eerie shadows. He rode right up to the stairs and got off walking up and into the huge castle. The rooms were full of Rare Hunters from everywhere around the world. Malik slipped past them into the huge dinning room that was lit by hundreds of candles placed around the room, to give it a shadowy look as all the chairs and the huge table threw long shadows.

"Ah Malik! How was it?" Right on the fare side of the room on a huge high backed chair sat the man of chaos himself, the one who was the reason for all the panic and mayhem, Pegasus.

"All dead, I want my money." Malik demanded.

"All in good time Malik, but for now I have a new mission for you."

"Money first! I've done three killings and I've got nothing I won't do anything ells until you pay up."

"If you do this mission I'll give you triple the money I owe you now." Malik faulted and thought it over; he could do a lot with that money.

"What do I have to do?" He asked suspiciously, he'd learnt long ago not to trust the man seated before him.

"The markings on your back, the secrets to get into the tomb except one, the one I need to take over Japan, the world. For years I've gathered an army strong enough to take down any obstacle in my way to get to that weapon, I meet you and thought you were the answer, that there was no more, but alas it turned out you were missing one secret, so I searched and searched, and to kill time a unleashed my army upon Japan, starting at Tokyo. I've found the one who posses the secret."

"Well…who is it?" Malik snapped.

"He lives in Domino, he grew up in Egypt and his family was killed in an accident, he moved to Domino Japan to live with some friends, he holds the last secret. Your mission is simple. You have until the 1st of October to do whatever is necessary to get the secret, kill him get ride of the body and get back to me with the information. If you don't complete it by October 1st or your cover is blown you'll be killed." Malik carefully thought it over. He was the best so there was a high chance he would succeed and even if there was a chance he wouldn't it was very low, so Malik nodded agreeing.

"Fine, but the money better be good." Malik muttered.

"Of course you'll have all the best items." Pegasus continued. "You'll be given watever you need and we'll give you a house in Domino, you'll have to go to school, we'll make you a fake identity and a family background, you'll keep quiet about Tokyo and the fact you live there, understood?" Malik nodded and Pegasus stood up. "Well you'll leave as soon as possible; Isis and Darts will take care of everything." Malik nodded and turned to leave the room. "Oh and Malik," Malik looked over his shoulder, "Don't mess up."

Malik fiddled with a lazier gun as he waited for his sister and Drats to arrive, the room he was in was made of steel and the walls were covered in deadly objects that the government would surly band, if they even knew they existed. The sliding automatic doors opened and in walked Malik's sister, but no Darts. Isis was a proud tall women with beautiful sun-kissed skin, long raven hair and calculating, sharp brown eyes, she wore tight jeans, a long sleeved plain dark green top and a white lab coat.

"Malik! Put that down, it isn't finished." Malik sat the gun down and walked over to the stern women.

"So…give me my weapons." Isis slapped his head and walked over to her desk in the corner.

"You're so impatient and grabby." She muttered, she pulled out a silver brief case**-1- **and sat it on the desk opening it, Malik walked over and peered in. "You've got, the silent fire gun, a traditional dagger, if needed, lazar trip wires, spray to find trip wires, your basic thief kit, extra ammo, grenades and dynamite, _if necessary_ and finally your basic poisons." She snapped the brief case shut. "Are you sure about this?" Malik sighed and grabbed it out of her hands.

"Yes, I'll be fine! I'm the best." Isis nodded with a sad look playing on her face.

"We got you a new bike, faster for quicker escapes, oh and here is all your info, read it, learn it ok?" Malik nodded.

"So where's this bike?" Isis rolled her eyes.

"Follow me." She led him to another room that was full of transportation, motorbikes, jet skies, fast cars ect. Isis led Malik over to a covered bike shape; she pulled of the sheet to reveal a huge dark purple bike.

"Wow." Malik ran his hands over the machine as Isis explained everything.**-2-**

"…Well, good luck Mal." Malik looked up at his sister and smiled.

"I'll bring you back something ok." Isis nodded and briefly hugged her little brother. Malik climbed on to the bike and started it up; Isis opened the door, leading outside with a remote.

"Oh Malik, you'll be taking a plane, first class, just drive to the air port, and for Ra's sake put a helmet on!" Malik rolled his eyes and pulled on a helmet. "I'll see you in a month." Malik nodded one last time before driving off into the early sunrise.

**TBC…

* * *

**

**-1-picture Seto's brief case k?**

**-2-I know NOTHING about motorbikes, sorry I couldn't explain it properly. **

**HD: ok guys; tell me what you think k. **

**Alvar: -sniff- did the girl survive?**

**Bea: -grins- nope she died! **

**COH: BEA! **

**Cole: just review and flame her sorry ass, thou this story isn't as bad as her other ones. **

**HappyDevil, Bea, Alvar, COH and Cole! **


	2. Wednesday, September 1st 2004

**HD: ok, here's chapter 2! Enjoy**

**COH: HD doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh. **

**Alvar: -sniff- it's sad. **

**Cole: no it isn't. **

**Bea: start the story!

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Wednesday, September 1st 2004. **

Malik climbed onto the back of his motorbike, which had been delivered to Domino for him, and started the engine, the flight over was terrible and Malik made a mental note to go privet jet home. Malik sped off down the street, swerving the traffic and getting a lot of angry yelling from cars as he cut across them and ran through red lights. The hell he was going to bind by the law. Malik pulled up at the front of his new apartment, the building was huge and painted a cream colour. He pulled of his helmet and looked around the neighbourhood. It didn't look like a place for crime, perfect. He climbed off his bike, pocketed the keys and walked up the steeps to the building, the sliding doors opened and he walked in, ignoring the doorman he made his way to the elevator, were he pushed pass an old women and got into the elevator and pressed the up button to floor 7. He looked himself over in the mirrors that surrounded the walls and smirked. The elevator stoped admitting Malik onto the blue carpeted floor. He looked down the hall until he found room 45. He pulled out his key-card and slid it into the slot before opening the door. The lounge and bedrooms were empty while the kitchen and bathroom had the basics.

"Pegasus, you ass." Malik growled. Now he would need furniture and he didn't even have a phone. He pulled out his mobile and dialled for pizza. No point in cooking. The pizza arrived and Malik ate on the floor and decided he would go out for the night and worry about furniture later. He grabbed his leather jacket and dark sunglasses and left the building. He found a night club three streets away, it was crowded with flashing neo lights and loud music. Malik sat at the bar and watched people dance. Maybe this person he was chasing was fun, or he could be a real bore, Malik ordered a glass of rum and took a sip, well tomorrow he could start this stupid mission, but for now he was going to enjoy himself.

* * *

Mariku Ishtar grinned at his best friend who tried to convince his boyfriend to help them steal from their friend's cousin. Mariku Ishtar was your average sixteen year old with shoulder length wild platinum blonde hair, red-violet eyes, tan skin and a strong build, his best friend, Bakura, was a natural thief, he was taller than Mariku with slightly longer white hair that was also wild and tipped black, his eyes were brown-red and always narrowed, he was also tan with a strong build, his boyfriend, Ryou, on the hand was smaller with mid-back white hair, wide innocent emerald green eyes, pale milky skin, a smaller build and rather girly looks, he was sweet and Bakura was completely head-over-heels for him, which Mariku always made fun of.

"No 'Kura, I'm not going to help you steal from Seto!" Ryou yelled, Mariku snickered and threw some of his popcorn at Bakura.

"Come on Bakura, your little boyfriend doesn't want to come; we have to go before Seto returns home from work." Bakura sent one last pleading look at Ryou, which failed before following Mariku.

"Bakura," Bakura looked back at the younger boy, "please don't steal anything valuable or that Seto would miss." Ryou gave him his famous puppy-eyes look that Bakura fell for instantly.

"Alright koi." Bakura kissed Ryou lightly before jumping into Marik's car. The two drove towards the CEO's mansion.

"Man Bakura, Ryou has you under his thumb." Marik teased as they drove past a night club were some guy with platinum blonde hair was getting kicked out.

"He dose not!" Bakura argued, but they both knew he was fighting a losing battle. They finally pulled up at the mansion were the two parked the car away from the security cameras and pulled on gloves before getting out and climbing the fence. The two hid among some bushes as two guards passed by, why did Seto have to have such high security? As the guards passed the two slipped out and dashed towards the nearest window. Bakura pulled out a crowbar while Marik disabled the alarms. They wrenched opened the window and crawled in, they were in the games room which was crowded with the latest games. The two quickly slipped into the lounge room.

"Hey Bakura, Marik." The two froze and looked over at the couch were the youngest Kaiba sat. Mokuba was only thirteen with long black hair and sparkling indigo eyes, he looked up at the two almost broadly. "Whatcha stealing this time?"

"Hey Mokie. Bakura pulled of his gloves and sat next to the teen. "Dose your brother have any embarrassing childhood toys?" Mokuba Kaiba had almost found it a routine for the two to try and steal his brother's things just to annoy him. He helped now and then.

"Well he has this blue-eyes toy." Mokuba suggested. The two nodded their thanks and headed for the stairs. "Oh and guys," They turned around at the foot of the stairs, "be careful, my brother will be back in less than an hour." The two nodded and rushed upstairs to the CEO's bedroom. The room was huge with a large window that over looked Domino, a huge queen size bed with blue covers, a large bookshelf, a desk, wardrobe and door leading into his privet bathroom. The two crept towards a cardboard that was padlocked.

"Stupid paranoid ass." Bakura grumbled, trying to picklock the padlock but failing.

"Come on lets just steal something ells." Marik looked around the room before spotting Seto's laptop. He picked it up and stuffed it in the bag they had brought before rushing down stairs. "Thanks Mokuba! Gotta go!" Marik called, Mokuba just waved them off, to busy watching 'I Robot' to notice the two. They slipped back out of the mansion and were almost at the fence when a security guard tapped them on the shoulder; the two froze and looked up at the baled man who glared down at them. "Hehe, hi!" Marik smiled weakly at the unimpressed guard. "Could we maybe talk about this?"

* * *

Ryou glared at the two icily. They we're sitting in the police station while Ryou paid of their fine. Bakura and Marik sighed annoyed, damn Seto's staff. Ryou finished and they left the building.

"I can't believe you two!" Ryou fumed. "You just _had _to steal his laptop!" Bakura wrapped his arms around Ryou's waist.

"Well lucky you were there, huh babe!" Ryou blushed and did his best glare, which was rather weak.

"I'm not bailing you two out again, next time you get court don't call me." Marik shrugged.

"We'll just call Yami!" Ryou shook his head at the mention of their room mate.

"Yami wouldn't bail you guys out; he'd be too busy wooing Yugi to help you guys." Bakura nodded.

"Too true. We'll I'm tired, wonnna come back to our house?" Ryou pretended to think.

"Hmmm….ok." Bakura grinned and took Ryou's hand leading him to Mark's car.

"Alright love-birds." Marik climbed into the driver's seat and drove back to the house that he, Bakura and Yami shared. The lights were off so either Yami was asleep or out with his boyfriend Yugi. "Yami, you here?" Marik called, opening the front door, a grunt from a closed door was his response. "He's home!" Marik called cheerfully. A ruffled teen appeared only wearing purple silk boxers. He was tan with a strong build, starfish shaped hair, black with red tips, golden bangs and streaks, his eyes were blood red and he was shorter than Marik making him the shortest of the three.

"Marik you jack-ass, its ten o'clock!" Yami snapped.

"Aww Yami, were you up with little-Yugi last night?" Yami blushed lightly, but luckily it was too dark to notice.

"Shut up." He returned to his room and Marik disappeared into the one on his right while Bakura and Ryou slipped into the one on his left. Marik collapsed onto his bed without changing; he closed his eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**TBC…

* * *

**

**HD: chapter 2 down! **

**COH: yay! **

**Alvar: thanks to: Carmen-Nemrac, Phantom Fox, Inari-san, LonelyTombRobber and Fan of Common Sense. **

**Cole: -blinks- why do you bother thanking flamers?**

**HD: for taking the time to flame me! **

**Bea: you're wired. **

**HD: thank you! **

**COH: please review! **

**HD: ja ne**

**HappyDevil, Bea, COH, Cole and Alvar! **


	3. Thursday, September 2nd 2004

**HD: hehe! Heres chapter 3! **

**Bea: HD doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh so don't sue! **

**COH: heres the story! **

**Cole: pft. **

**Alvar: YAY!

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Thursday, 2nd of September 2004. **

Malik stretched lazily on the carpeted floor of his would-be-bedroom, if it had furniture. He'd have to get the basic stuff that day, along with food. He rolled over onto his stomach and rested his head on his folded arms. He would be starting school on Monday. He looked around the bare room.

"Well this sucks…"

* * *

Marik yawned and threw off the covers, he had school, oh boy! He climbed out of bed and pulled on the school uniform, added eyeliner and tied his shoes before heading into the kitchen where he smelt pancakes. There was always one good thing about having Ryou stay over, he could cook! Marik sat down at the table and waited for the snow-haired teen to give him a plate landed down with blueberry pancakes. Ryou glanced up.

"Good morning Marik." Marik grunted. Ryou didn't care; it was pretty much all Marik would say until he'd eaten breakfast. Yami came in next, dressed and ready; he sat across from Marik and also waited. Finally Ryou placed a plate in front of the two and sat down himself with a plate. The three ate in silence waiting for Bakura to arrive, finally after they'd finished Bakura arrived. After he'd finished they finally left. They all squeezed into Marik's rather run-down car and headed for school. They drove past a blonde haired teen who was having, what seemed to be, a shouting match with a shop assistant. Finally Domino High loomed into view, the front law was crawling with the students who argued, chatted and finished last minuet homework. Mariku parked and they piled out. Ryou looked around and spotted his friends.

"See you three later." Ryou waved, making his way over to Yugi and Jou. Yami, Bakura and Marik stood together at the school gate.

"We have two options, go to school and get yelled out by the teachers or skip school and get yelled out by Ryou and Yugi." Yami muttered, glaring at a pacing student.

"School." Marik and Bakura chorused. There was nothing worse than an angry Ryou and Yugi. They shouldered their bags and made their way into the school aka doom. The bell rung and the students gloomily made their way into school, except the freaks who love school. They made their way to their lockers were Seto Kaiba was.

"Ah Seto!" Marik grinned, throwing his arm over the tall brunette's shoulder.

"Marik, have fun in jail?" Seto smirked. "Must be a second home to you know." Marik grinned.

"We came close!" Bakura grinned, coming up behind Marik.

"Barley." Seto muttered, shrugging off Marik's tanned arm. The bell rung and the four made their way to homeroom.

* * *

Malik stormed down the street, the guy had dared to think he stole a _candel_ he'd rather save his talent for stealing precious gems and golden daggers, not a _candle. _Malik looked around. So fare he'd bought a bed, a fridge, a lounge, a TV, radio, a table, some cloths, a new car, food, chairs, pots and pans, CDs, a DVD player and DVDs. He, of course, charged everything to Pegasus' credit card. Malik stretched and yawned, the floor was not a comfortable place to try and sleep. He noticed a small crowed gathered around a poster, so being the curious person he was, or rather just bored, he pushed threw the crowed to see the poster.

**ONE NIGHT ONLY!**

**For one night only Green Day will be preforming live! Sponsored by Kaiba Corps. **

**8:30, Friday. **

"Consort, could be…fun…" Malik muttered to himself glancing the time and place over.

* * *

Bakura, Yami and Marik flopped down on the grass next to Yugi and Ryou. Their ears rung with the shrill voice of their maths teacher and their heads ached from the hundreds of lines and sums. Yugi and Ryou giggled at their boyfriends and friends.

"What happened?" Ryou asked, peering down at his boyfriend.

"I hate school." Yami mumbled. Ryou and Yugi exchanged 'oh' looks.

"Where are Seto and his mutt?" Marik asked looking around for the CEO and his blonde puppy.

"_Jou _left a little while ago." Ryou frowned. Marik stretched lazily, not at all worried about Ryou and Yugi's disapproving looks.

"What do you have next?" Yami asked, looking up at his younger boyfriend.

"We have science." Yugi sighed, the science room had been moved after Marik and Bakura had blown up the old one, and was now in a cockroach infested room at the back of the school.

"I take it by Seto's absents that we'll be having a _free _period." Marik smirked. Yugi and Ryou sent warning glares at their boyfriends who backed down in terror. Marik rolled his eyes. "Whipped." He muttered.

* * *

In his right hand, dangling in front of his cousin and friends, Seto Kaiba held tickets to the Green Day consort.

"Hell Yeah!" Bakura yelled, snatching the tickets from the CEO's hand.

"Wow, does Seto Kaiba have a…heart…?" Marik asked in mock amazement, grabbing one of the tickets from Bakura.

"No, it was Jou's idea." Seto rolled his ice-blue-eyes.

"Aww the CEO's lil' puppy." Marik cackled. Seto gave him a glare that could melt ice.

"Shut up Marik, or I'll take back the tickets!" Marik instantly shut up and didn't push the subject.

"Tomorrow night," Yami read over Bakura's shoulder, "That's a little early to hold a consort."

"I've been advertising for two weeks." Seto shrugged.

"What?"

"You three should read more." Seto smirked. Marik and Bakura stuck out their tongues childishly.

**TBC…

* * *

**

**HD: hehe! I hope you all enjoyed it! **

**COH: I love Green Day!**

**Alvar: Thanks to: Blitz, neko-nya and MissMUSIC!**

**Bea: Why don't you just hurry up and get Malik to kill Marik?**

**HD: aww but that'd ruin the story! You gotta put suspense and stuff in first!**

**Cole: unfortunately I agree with the Thief. **

**Bea: YOU AGREE WITH ME!**

**HD: wow, that's…amazing…**

**COH: um…please review and ja ne!**

**HappyDevil, Bea, Cole, COH and Alvar! **


	4. Friday, September 3rd 2004

**HD: annnnnnnnd here's chapter 4! **

**Bea: FINALLY! **

**COH: -rolls eyes- HD would like to state she does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the band Green Day. **

**HD: Which is one of the BEST bands! And is Australian! GO OZZIES GO! **

**Alvar: HD crazy. **

**Cole: when hasn't she been?

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Friday, September 3rd 2004. **

Neo coloured lights flashed through the smoke while crazed fans cheered and waited for Green Day to make an appearance. Among the crowed was Malik. He stood around and watched with alert violet eyes as the crew members set up the stage. The place wasn't too bad; up the back was a bar so at least if Malik got bored he could get drunk. He waited with the screaming fans for the band to arrive.

* * *

At the entrance Marik, Bakura, Ryou, Yami, Yugi, Jou and Seto had arrived.

"Bakura, you have to promise not to get drunk." Marik snickered at Ryou's request, knowing all too well that Bakura would never pass up a drink.

"Yeah, ok babe." Bakura mumbled absently. Ryou rolled his eyes and walked away, following Jou and Yugi.

"So…who's up for a drink?" Marik asked, eyes sparkling. The others nodded and headed to the bar. A tall bartender looked up lazily but on catching sight of Seto instantly straitened.

"What can I get you Mr Kaiba?" They rattled off their orders and waited. Marik looked around and caught a glimpse of…bleach-blonde hair…He looked back but couldn't see it.

"Marik!" Marik looked around and saw Bakura holding out his drink.

"Uh…thanks." He took the drink and followed them to the table where Ryou, Yugi and Jou waited.

"Hello ladies!" Bakura beamed, sitting down next to Ryou. The three younger boys glared at Bakura who waved it off.

"You better not get drunk Bakura Rysan." Ryou warned, eyeing the rather large glass of beer.

"No worries Ry!" Bakura smiled. Marik sat down and scanned the crowed behind Bakura and Ryou.

"What are you looking at?" Marik looked around at Yami.

"Um…nothing…"

Mariku was saved from further questions as the curtain finally opened and Green Day appeared.

"Finally." Marik heard Jou mutter. After a speech from Green Day then finally start playing.

**_I walk a lonely road  
The only one I that have ever known  
Don't know were it goes  
But its home and I walk alone _**

The cheering start and people start dancing. The song ended and 'American Idiot' started. Jou and Seto had gone off to dance as had Yami and Yugi so only Bakura, Ryou and Marik were left.

"Why aren't you two dancing?" Marik asked.

"Bakura is a shit dancer." Ryou smiled.

"I'll dance with you." Marik smiled. Ryou grinned and followed Marik.

"Hey! Don't do anything to my boyfriend Ishtar!" Marik turned around and grinned evilly at Bakura before wrapping his arm around Ryou's thin waist. He could hear Bakura cursing him all the languages he knew, which were few…

"Hey Ry, where's Bakura?" Yugi asked when the two came over.

"Most likely getting wasted." Ryou shrugged.

"Yea, why Rysan gets drunk, I get to fool around with Ryou." Marik grinned. Ryou rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry Ishtar but…you're not my type." Marik grinned and Pulled Ryou against his chest mockingly.

"Really Baku, I'll just have to change your mind then." Ryou laughed as Marik twirled him around.

The song ended and everyone clapped and cheered. Over the noise one could hear the start of the new song.

**_Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
wake me up when September ends_**

"I love this song." Ryou beamed. Marik steeped back and gave a small bow, holding out his hand. Ryou giggled and took it.

"Hey, let go off my boyfriend." Bakura called. Marik held Ryou.

"Never!" He let Ryou walk over to Bakura and smiled as Bakura offered his hand. Marik looked around and saw Jou and Seto dancing together and Yami and Yugi together. He was the only one who didn't have anyone…Something collided with him and sent them sprawled across the floor. Marik shook his head and looked up into a fuzz of bleach-blonde. The fuzz moved and now Bakura was looking into a pair of breath taking violet eyes.

"Watch where you're going!" A voice snapped, warm breath danced over his lips.

* * *

"Watch where you're going!" Malik snapped. Ok, he admitted to himself it was _his _fault. He was looking into stunned violet-red eyes and in his stomach he couldn't suppress a flutter. The chest he was lying on was muscular and the muscles rippled under the tight shirt. Malik shifted slightly and his body shuddered. The guy had the lingering sweet scent of exotic spices.

"Uh…sorry." The guy under him mumbled. His eyes never left Malik's. Malik quickly got off of him and walked off. His body and hormones cried at the loss of body heat but Malik had more pressing matters. He needed a drink!

As he walked off he could hear a small voice say softly. "Are you ok Marik?" Malik froze. Oh shit! The guy he landed on was his mission! Malik suppressed the urge to kick something and quickened his pace to the bar. Now he really needed a drink!

* * *

"Are you ok Marik?" Ryou asked, holding out his hand for Marik.

"Yea…" Marik took the offered hand.

"That brat was defiantly a hell-raiser." Bakura laughed behind Ryou.

"Shut up Rysan!" Marik couldn't get the scent of violets and candy out of his mind. Even though he was bratty the guy was sure as hell cute, and smelt really good. Seto and Jou had come to join them.

"What did we miss?" Jou asked.

Bakura grinned. "Some brat ran into Marik, and he's got the hots for him." A grin spread across Jou's face.

"What did he look like?" Mariku rolled his eyes.

"Gossips." Marik muttered.

_**like my fathers come to pass  
seven years has gone so fast  
wake me up when september ends  
wake me up when september ends  
wake me up when september ends**_

The song ended and the clapped started again.

* * *

**TBC…**

**HD: sorry for the wait!**

**COH: thanks to LonelyTombRobber, Rapturous Voice and neko-nya. **

**Bea: pft…**

**HD: Oh and now that the review reply thing is on all signed reviews will be sent message things…**

**Alvar: review pwease!**

**Cole: just review. **

**HappyDevil, COH, Bea, Alvar and Cole. **


	5. Saturday, September 4th 2004

**COH: HD owns nothing!

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Saturday, September 4th 2004**

Marik had collapsed onto the couch in the living room and didn't move until eleven o'clock the next day. Ryou had prodded him awake and handed him a cup of strong coffee.

"Thanks Ry." He sipped the coffee and savoured the rich taste. Ryou was busy making lunch while humming to the radio that was playing his favourite song, 'how you remind me' by Nickelback.

Marik marvelled at how good Ryou sung. He was amazing but never admitted it, he was so modest. Marik moved into the kitchen to listen to Ryou while nursing his coffee.

"You're good Ry." Marik commented when Ryou finished the fading note.

Ryou blushed and looked away. "I'm not…" Marik smiled at the modest Britain.

"Good morning, Babe." Bakura wrapped his arms around Ryou and nuzzled his cheek.

"Good morning, _honey_." Marik mocked purred back.

"Shut up." Bakura glared at him and protectively kissed Ryou's cheek.

"Aww I'm hurt Kura!" Marik left the room while Ryou and Bakura got all mushy.

He wondered idly if Yami would be up. He knocked on his door and waited.

"Go away!" The voice was muffled and Marik could hear faint giggles.

He rolled his eyes before yelling back. "You better keep your hands of Mouto, unless you want his Grandfather hunting you down, _again_." He walked off grinning.

* * *

Malik was taking aspirin and listening to his messages.

"Malik, have you found him yet? You better hurry up; you have till August you know." Isis, always the caring one.

He sat at his new table and dug into the pre-heated noddles. He could only remember parts of the consort and didn't bother sorting through his hazy memory. Although he could smell the lingering scent of exotic spices that made his heart race and his stomach to knot.

Hurriedly dumping the dish in the sink he grabbed his coat and left the apartment, headed out to get some coffee.

There was a small café down the street that was never busy and was always warm from the many coffee machines. Malik took a seat at the back in a small two seat table and pulled out a book.

He spent most of his time reading, to escape the world and the things that had happened. He was reading '_The Black Angel_'**-1- **hen a waiter came to take his order.

"What will it be?" He seemed bored as he took out a pad and pen, ready for the first order of the day.

"A straight black coffee." Malik answered briskly, he liked the bitter taste of a straight black coffee, it matched his life, black and bitter.

The man walked off and reappeared latter with the coffee. Malik was left alone with no noisy except the light hum of the machines and the low talking of the employees.

He was surprised when the door opened and someone entered. He didn't think anyone would _want _to come here.

"Could I have a coffee?" Malik's ears pricked at the familiar voice, he peeked over his book and saw…the guy he ran into last night. He felt heat rising to his golden-tan cheeks and blamed the heat of the café.

He didn't seem to notice Malik as he waited for his coffee. Just humming to himself and tapping his foot.

Malik had to time to admire his looks, the soft sandy-blonde hair that spiked unnaturally, the sharp violet-red eyes that were intense and dangerous, the dark skin that was muscled nicely and moved with a lethal grace. Malik thought idly that he could be a good assassin, maybe with some training and he's have to lose some muscle.

"Here you go, sir." He was handed the steaming cup and nodded his thanks, turning to leave, Malik quickly hid back behind his book and waited for the door to close before removing it.

He realized his heart was hammering and he took a few deep breaths to calm him and to think properly.

* * *

Marik was to say the least surprised when he walked into the café. Nobody came to the small place; he only came every Saturday morning to boost his caffeine system.

But sitting at a table, hidden behind a book was a customer, someone who had actually came. He didn't think many people knew about this place. It was so small in between the huge buildings that only a small handful of people came in a week. Sometimes it would go days without someone coming.

Marik just shrugged to himself and kept walking back to his house, he liked the walk because it took him forever to get to the once place and back, besides his car had another flat tire and he was in no mood to fix it.

When he opened the door he found Yami, Yugi, Bakura and Ryou settled in the small living room watching animes. Marik slowly drank his coffee and went about taking off his shoes and coat and grabbing some food before sitting down as well to watch the end of 'DN Angel.'

"Where were you?" Ryou asked Marik. He already knew but he always asked anyway.

"Getting coffee." Marik refused to get coffee anywhere but at '_The Black Bean_'. They had strong coffee, much stronger than other places and he enjoyed the small area with little to no costumers.

They had decided to spend the day watching the collection of movies that Yami, Bakura and Marik owned. Starting with '_The Mummy_' they went through, eating three packets of popcorn, a box of splits, there bottles of lemonade and two packets of chips.

Through _'10 Things I Hate About You' _Marik couldn't shake the image of the boy he'd run into at the consort. He was so beautiful and Marik's arms ached for his body warmth. He knew nothing of him not even his name. He would just have to change that…

"Marik, why are you smirking?" Yami's suspicious voice reached Marik who looked up to find everyone looking at him.

"Huh?"

**TBC…

* * *

**

**-1- I don't own!**

**HD: Sorry this chapter is so short, I wanted to post it soon. **

**COH: we hope you all liked it. **

**Alvar: Thanks!**

**Bea: The chapter was much too short Hikari!**

**HD: I know! I'm sorry everyone!**

**Cole: just flame her, then she'll write longer. **

**COH: COLE!**

**REVIEW!**

**HappyDevil, Bea, Cole, COH and Alvar! **


	6. Sunday, September 5th 2004

**HD: don't own!

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Sunday, September 5th, 2005**

Malik flipped his hair and looked around. He needed to find a cloths store and get new ones; he looked down at the cloths he wore now.

A long sleeved black shirt with a long sleeved mesh shirt over and tight black jeans, ripped at the knees and at the cuffs with a studded-belt and thick studded wrist-bands and chocker.

"Defiantly need a new wardrobe." Malik comment dryly.

He found a safe enough place that sold cloths that suited Malik but didn't match his current wardrobe.

He was looking through a rack of jeans when he saw once again the man from the club and the café. Malik coloured and ducked his head, walking away to the other side of the store.

While he searched through some nice leather pants a hand brushed against his. Malik's head snapped up and he was met with violet-red eyes.

"Hello." The 'intruder' smirked in what was meant to be a friendly gesture.

"Do I know you?" Malik asked in a sickly-sweet voice. Just because he was suppose to become close with him didn't mean he had to _like _him.

"I was only the guy you feel on top of." The guy smirked wider.

Malik resisted the urge to strangle the guy, he felt flustered and giddy, feelings he wasn't _suppose _to have with his 'mission'.

"So you keep tabs on everyone you run into or am I just lucky?" Malik asked, his hand resting on his hip.

"You're just lucky." The smirk turned cocky and he lent closer.

"FYI, I don't kiss every guy who tries a cheesy pick-up line." Malik bit out, pushing the offending face away.

"Ooohhh feisty!"

"Hmmm…" Malik turned his back on the guy.

"So do I at least get your name?" The guy was back again, Malik gritted his teeth and glared at the older guy.

"It's Malik."

"Malik." The guy tasted it on his tongue and smiled. "I'm Marik."

"Well excuse me _Marik _but I need to get past." Malik bit out with a charming smile.

"Of course." Marik steeped aside and gave a bow as Malik walked past. "Maybe I will see you again, Malik."

"Maybe." Malik walked past him and out of the store, all-the-while Marik's eyes bore into the back of his head, and on his ass.

* * *

Marik burst through the door of the apartment and jumped onto the couch, on which Ryou and Bakura were currently making-out on, until they were disturbed by Marik.

"Shit Marik!" Bakura shouted, pushing his friend away from his boyfriend who watched Marik curiously.

"What's up with you Marik?" Ryou asked, tilting his head slightly.

"I just met the hottest guy ever!" Marik grinned. Bakura and Ryou starred at him.

"Marik are you high?" Bakura asked. "Coz you have to tell me if you are."

Marik shook his head, grin still in place.

"Are you drunk?" Ryou asked.

"Nooooo." Marik drawled. "I went walking this morning and I saw the guy from the club, the one I ran into, he went into this store so I followed him and I talked to him, his name is Malik!"

Ryou and Bakura just starred at him then Bakura spoke. "Marik, why is this so important? You met some guy, whoop for you."

Marik pouted. "You don't care?"

Ryou sighed and hugged Marik. "Congratulations Marik."

"Thanks Ry-Ry." He hugged the smaller boy back and gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

Bakura glared and snatched Ryou back. "Now piss-off." Bakura growled.

"Fine!" Marik sighed dramatically before leaping over the back of the couch and going in search for Yami. "Yaaaammmmiiii!"

Yami was in the kitchen making himself lunch, heated left-over pizza.

"Marik." Yami acknowledged.

"Guess what!" Marik grinned, hopping up onto the counter.

"You're going to die?" Yami asked, slightly hopefully.

"No silly!" Marik grinned. "I met the hottest guy ever!"

Yami raised an eyebrow. "So?"

"Soooo, I really like him and he's cute and hot and sexy and hot!"

"Did you scare him off?" Yami asked.

"N-yes." Marik nodded a strange glint in his eyes.

"Are you high? Because if you are you have to tell me." Yami interrupted.

"Why is everyone asking me that?"

"Look Marik, I suggest you stay well clear of this guy, if he has any common sense he'll stay well clear of you." Yami took his cooked pizza and headed over to the table.

"Awww Yami." Marik grinned following his friend. "Hey where is pipsqueak anyway?"

"_Yugi _is busy." Yami growled.

"Yea, screwing other guys." Marik grinned. "I've gotta go anyway."

Marik dodged the thrown pillow and headed back out the door. He half walked half skipped to the art store, a huge grin on his face and a glint in his eye.

* * *

Malik was getting annoyed. He wanted to leave Domino and go back to Tokyo and get this whole mission over with. He hated having to be here and he hated being here alone. He kicked at a stone that lay on the path and continued on to the book store.

He had eventually found some half decent clothing and some eatable food. He looked up as he came to the book store _Golden Pages. _

He shrugged and opened the door; a soft bell rang over the door and Malik's eyes slowly adjusted to the gloom and he looked around.

There was little lighting and rows upon rows of books that stacked high, there was a thin layer of dust on most parts of the store and a desk stood by with an ancient cash register and a lamp that was turned on.

"Hello?" Malik called, he waited but heard nothing.

"Hello." Malik jumped and spun around, his hand going to the gun that wasn't there.

He looked around and saw only a woman in her early thirties with short white-gold hair that was spiked and foiled with pink, black, red, purple, blue and green. Small oval glasses were perched on the bridge of her nose and her ears were priced four times on each side. She smiled warmly at Malik and brushed past him to the desk.

"Sorry to have startled you, dear." She smiled, placing the cup down and turning back around.

Malik got to get a good look at her clothing and raised a thin eyebrow. She wore a short black skirt and black stockings that were ripped in some places and a white blouse with a black business jacket that was size too big.

"Can I help you at all?" She turned around and went to seat behind the desk, turning on the lamp.

"I was looking for a book…" Malik cast an eye to the dusty volumes on the shelves.

"Well that's what we do here, what are looking for?" She rested her head on the palm of her hand and watched him through sky-blue eyes.

Malik shrugged. "Whatever I guess."

She watched him for a long minute and then finally stood and disappeared behind a row of books. She emerged seconds later carrying a thick book.

"_Romeo and Juliet. _Do you like the classics?" She held amusement in her eyes as she placed the book in Malik's hands.

"Never heard of it." Malik crinkled his nose as he wiped the dust away.

"Well you'll love it, it has it all, action, love, death and violence." She smiled.

"I'll get it." Malik paid for the book and turned to go.

"Happy readings." She called pleasantly as Malik closed the door behind him.

"That is one strange lady…" Malik murmured. He walked on, book tucked under his arm, and soon came across a closed off street.

There were stalls set up selling about everything you wanted. There were food carts, books, jewellery, mats, toys, trinkets and other such things. Also there were musicians and acrobats juggling fire, cartoonists' sketched people into their Maga forms, painters used their bright colours to capture landscapes and people, selling their masterpieces to all who were willing to buy.

Malik looked on and smiled to himself. Maybe this city wasn't so bad. He made his way down the streets and took time to stop at each stall and look through their items.

He was looking through the artists when he spotted someone and groaned. Not to far away be none other than Marik. An easel set up in front of him and a small table with his paints and brushes. He was concentrating as he finished his work, behind him was a table displaying items that one could buy.

Malik casually blended with a group of people and slipped behind Marik's back to look through his work. There were only four paintings for sale, all at rather high prices, but one could easily understand when they saw the work.

The first was a painting of the Domino Park, it was noon and the sky was stained pink, the main focus was the hill were one person stood. A woman with long hair that blew across her face, she wore a traditional gold and red kimono and she held a single purple rose.

The second was of a street corner, it was painted in a stretched way, making everything look faded and stretched. The main focus was of only a lone car as it turned the corner, it was old and rusty with a busted light and a cracked wind shield.

The third was of old traditional Japanese wishing well, the place was deserted and there was what seemed to be wind blowing as coloured leaves danced around and rocked the old rope back.

The fourth was of a mirror, showing the reflection of a young boy, his hair ruffled in sleep and eyes wide and mouth thin. The painting was blurred as it was a mirror but it was clear to see a bed and a lamp.

Malik could quiet understand Marik's style and stood starring at the paintings, even after his 'cover crowed' left.

"Like what you see?" A suggestive voice breathed in his ear.

Malik spun around and almost hit Marik on the nose.

"Wow easy tiger." Marik grinned, grabbing Malik lightly by the upper arms.

Malik glared at him the realized he'd dropped his book and pulled out of his grasp and picked up the book.

"_Romeo and Juliet_ didn't think you were such a romantic." Marik smirked.

"Not when you're concerned." Malik snapped.

"Feisty aren't we." Marik's smirk didn't falter as he watched the flustered teen.

"Look I'm going." Malik brushed past him walked away.

"Ok, see you around gorgeous!" Malik flipped him off. "Love you too!"

"Jerk." Malik growled.

**TBC

* * *

**

**HD: sorry for the wait, I had no inspiration, until I played basketball (were I get most of my ideas) and I was inspired!**

**COH: well thanks to all who reviewed the chapter!**

**Bea: meh, wasn't many **

**Alvar: sssshhhh!**

**Cole: review or…well just review**

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**HappyDevil, Bea, Cole, COH and Alvar **


End file.
